


Come Into The Light, Young Demons

by Anonymousloser666



Series: Hellbound AUs [2]
Category: Hellbound (Web Series), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Hellbound Horde Prime AU, Multi, alternate universe where Horde Prime comes to Earth, and comes to Hell, and he finds a portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666
Summary: Horde Prime comes to Earth, finds a portal to the afterlife, and decides he wants to conquer all of the Hellscape
Relationships: Hordak & Horde Prime (She-Ra), Ren & Horde Prime, Ren & Randall (Hellbound)
Series: Hellbound AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085573





	1. Entering The Hellscape

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the creator of Hellbound (dm my Instagram @fluffyenderpug_art for confirmation). No this is not canon for either show (obviously)

"We have arrived on Earth" a clone informed Horde Prime. Prime responded with a menacing smirk. "Good" he said in a creepy tone. "However, I have found something that may be of interest to you"

"You?" Horde Prime said with a menacing tone. This particular clone, despite already having defects, had considered individuality before. Even considered giving himself a name (Hordak). Prime knew this one had to be kept in line

"We have found something that may be of interest to you" he corrected himself. "What is it?" Prime asked, curious.

"A portal. It seems to lead to a place that the people here refer to as 'Hell'" The clone explained

A smile once again spread across Prime's face. He had heard of mythologies. An afterlife, if you will, on this planet. However, he didn't know it was real. And conquering the Hellscape would be much better, since their was less chance of his new followers dying. After a long pause, he finally nodded in response.

"Fly us in"


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horde Prime arrives in the Hellscape

The portal was conveniently in the sky. Horde Prime's ship slowly lowered down onto a road downtown, the one between the alleyways and The Flaming Buzzard.

Ren, the bartender of The Flaming Buzzard, was taking a short smoke break outside. Randall was the only one in the bar, and Ren trusted him to not mess up anything while he took a short break. The bar was open 20 hours a day, so Ren rarely got any rest or breaks.

Ren of course saw the whole thing with the portal and the ship. His eyes widened in confusion. Was this another alien incident? He was just glad it didn't crash into his bar this time

Suddenly, a door opened and a tall, paper white humanoid with 5 eyes stepped out, followed by a few smaller, similar looking clones.

Prime looked around and immediately spotted the bartender staring. He slowly and gracefully walked over.

"Who may you be?" Prime asked, curious


End file.
